


Amor est vitae essentia 爱为生命之本

by vesepans



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesepans/pseuds/vesepans
Summary: “哥哥。”他这样喊着，就像呼喊母亲一样。他让他哥哥成为了母亲，让索尔终究沉溺于与生俱来的母性之中。





	Amor est vitae essentia 爱为生命之本

**Author's Note:**

> OOC!OOC!OOC!  
> 依旧如同我以前的基锤文一样没有道德三观无下限，雷的要死，内含弱化锤哥，女性化描写身体词语有，不喜欢的一定不要看！
> 
> 我爱哭唧唧仿佛得了孕期抑郁症的锤，就是想要欺负他，就是想看洛基完全拥有他！
> 
> 内含产乳！怀孕！大肚！生子暗示！

“哥哥。”他这样喊着，就像呼喊母亲一样。  
他让他哥哥成为了母亲，让索尔终究沉溺于与生俱来的母性之中。

 

索尔怀孕的时候他不在，被封印在死亡之界的他像是消失殆尽一样，就像被关进了五维空间一样无法逃脱，死亡之界失去了海拉之后群龙无首，像是个充斥着瘴气的魔窖一样。但洛基不会死，他不会放任索尔孜然一人在这个宇宙闯荡。  
可他依旧迟了，迟到了许多年。  
神族怀胎的时间是不定的，孩子在腹中仿佛只是一个借宿之地，吸取这世界还有母体的养分，而养分到的那天，便是新神诞生的一天。洛基难以想象，没有了族人，没有了他在身边的日子，索尔过得有多么苦涩。而他们的孩子也只是沉睡在他的腹中。  
而他的傻哥哥，却只是认为他只是长胖了。

至少他是这样跟别人说的。  
而或许索尔知道，他只是不愿意去面对。就像他没有面对洛基的死一样。  
他所谓孩子的父亲已经不在了，而他要一个人去孕育这个孩子，他做不到。

而现在洛基回来了，索尔敞开怀抱迎接从地狱里再次诞生的邪神。就像他最终迎接他们将要诞生的新神。  
洛基深爱着索尔，索尔就是阿斯加德新的母神，新神会一个个在他的肚子里诞生，牛奶与蜜糖会再次降临逐渐丰饶的土地。  
他们去了宇宙很多地方，当时的大战之后索尔一个人在宇宙中闯荡，想要寻找他的踪迹，而如今他不在孤独，洛基陪着他在这浩荡的宇宙之中旅行。

如今他们亚尔夫海姆的花园停留，那里精灵中下的花草在永不落下的朝阳下随风飘荡，索尔躺在他的身边，而洛基拥有了整个世界。  
光辉照在索尔柔白隆起的肚皮上，他哥哥原本充满着有力肌肉的躯干彻底因为孩子软化了下来，胸前不再是胸肌如同女人的乳房像两座小山一样鼓起，而原本挺翘的臀部也堆积着肥硕的脂肪起来。  
他爱死了索尔这个样子，索尔在他不在的那段日子变得爱哭起来，现在他依旧时常会过度依赖着洛基，洛基曾经想要像原先那样向索尔开一些无关紧要的小玩笑，可当寻找不到他的索尔崩溃的大哭起来的时候，洛基真的明白索尔彻底的变了，那些他曾经引以为傲的自豪情感早在这么多年的苦难中消失殆尽，他的哥哥坏掉了，像是经不起命运之神捉弄坏掉的玩偶一样。  
可洛基终于满足了，他这么多年心中那些最黑暗的欲望得到了满足，曾经的索尔万人之上，从来不会任意的被悲伤击垮，那高高在上的强大让洛基无法完全将他拥有。  
而现在不一样了索尔是他的了，唯一会一直陪伴索尔，彻底拥有索尔的人只有他了。

而现在时常保持着冰霜巨人全貌的洛基以自己的力量喂养着索尔和他腹中的孩子。恢复了原本身材的他拥有着更加伟岸的躯干，红色的图腾在他布满着纹路的皮肤上跃跃欲试，像是冰川之中跳跃着的火舌，就像他对索尔剧烈的感情一样，在他们接踵的皮肤之间似乎要把索尔烫伤。  
霜巨人巨大的勃起在索尔的身体里重重的插了进去，索尔又哭了，他被洛基抱在怀中，像是当初坐在奥丁的王座那样坐在洛基的身上，洛基的大手揉捏着他胸前的软肉，他依然哭泣着，被洛基强烈的爱意席卷了全身，他无力抵抗。情欲折磨着他，他被洛基折磨着。  
洛基爱着索尔丰美的肉感，捏在手心的软肉如同果冻一般柔软却具有弹性，他闻到了奶味，他将鼻子埋进索尔的脖颈上，索尔张长的金发散落在他的眼前，半遮挡了他所看到的的美景，索尔隆起的肚皮上面有索尔之前释放射出来的液体，还有他奶子因为快感而流出的奶汁，真是糟糕的一塌糊涂。  
他感到欲火在他的下腹燃烧，就像是苏尔特尔永不熄灭的火焰一样。

“哥哥。”他这样喊着，就像呼喊母亲一样。  
他让他哥哥成为了母亲，让索尔终究沉溺于与生俱来的母性之中。  
他的勃起在索尔丰硕的两臀中激烈的抽插着，啪啪的声音在空无一人的草原上传向无人的远方，索尔带着啜泣的呻吟只会让这一切更加糟糕，他将索尔转了过来，引来哥哥口中的惊喘，当他看见索尔被眼泪弄得湿湿的面孔还有那红了的眼眶他再也忍不住了，他一手扶着索尔的腰用力的将索尔往他的跨上配合着顶弄按着，一手握住那如同女人的乳房往嘴里塞。  
奶汁汹涌的灌进了他的嘴里，香甜的味道是这世界上最美味的东西。  
那是生命之源啊，索尔的哭泣在他的耳边变了味道，他的哥哥拉扯着他的头发，腿不由自主的在他的后背摩擦着，因为快感脚趾蜷缩着。  
”弟……弟弟……“索尔的声音因为他的抽查，因为自己的啜泣而断断续续，他呼喊着他孩子父亲的名字，他呼喊着他最爱的人，“洛基，救救我。”  
只有洛基能拯救他，从他的崩溃之中，只有洛基能让他怀孕，给他新的族人。  
洛基再也忍不住了，在几下凶猛的捅进之后，他射在了他们孩子所在的子宫之中。  
“给你，都给你，我的哥哥。”  
他们的孩子会得到爱的浇灌，这几年他所缺失的，洛基都会好好补偿回去。

Amor est vitae essentia 爱是生命之本，米德加德最古老的的语言之一有这样的谚语。他想蝼蚁的文明中终究还是对这世界有着不可无视的领悟。  
他们的新族人将诞生在爱的浇灌上，那些金苹果树将会开花，一个个成熟落下。  
而索尔也会变好，毕竟没有人能强大过母亲，而索尔，他会是个好母亲。


End file.
